1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to all-in-one adapter container, and in particular relates to a container for arrangement of adapters.
2. Description of the Related Art
An adapter, used as a transformer or a power connector, transmits electricity to an electronic device. Many kinds of electronic devices are produced. The standard of every kind of electronic device is different, thus, electronic devices use different standard adapters to transmit electricity. Regardless of where an electronic device is used many kinds of adapters must be gathered, thereby increasing inconvenience of arrangement.